Neo Cure Origins: Sky's Story
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: Sky is a reckless, selfish and stubborn teenager to all of her peers but what is she really? What happens when an old friend from her past returns and changes everything? Can Sky create herself a new life that she enjoys? -Sorry about rubbish summary don't want to revile too much! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1: Primadonna Girl

**Chapter 1: Primadonna Girl**

_**Hey guys so here is my new Neo Cure story! If you don't understand what I'm on about then try and read some of the other Neo Cure Origins series and it will help a lot! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**_

"Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl

Would you do anything for me?

Buy a big diamond ring for me?

Would you get down on your knees for me?

Pop that pretty question right now, baby ~"

"Donna look at the time!" said Annie running through the door.

"Shit! Thanks Annie tell Miss that I'll finish the song later!" I said grabbing my bag and running out of the door.

Annie was a nice girl but I wouldn't consider her my friend. To be honest no one here is my friend. I mean I don't judge them for it I'm not an easy person to get along with. If people were to describe me with the first words that came to their minds it would be something along the lines of selfish, loner, depressing, show off but the most common one was primadonna. That's why everyone calls me Donna, well not that they know my real name. I can't risk revealing my identity, well they do occasionally make the link that I look like them but never go much further than that. Anyway my name is Sky Moonstone and the place I was singing was the Teen Youth Club or the TYC for short. It's basically a place for teens to go instead of wandering the streets and getting bad habits but they also help improve natural talents. Not that many people there were at all talented. That's where I got the name primadonna, my talent for singing combined with my bad attitude made me what they called a primadonna. Hehe that's why I was singing that song, to annoy the rest of them not that they cared. My music teacher wanted me to record a few songs of my choice to send off to a proper music school. Sure it would mean more work but I didn't really care, music allowed me to show the real me.

I walked round the back of the castle and over the wall. What? Wouldn't the walls be really tall for a castle? Hehe I'll get to that later! Anyway I climbed up the vines that trailed up the castle and through the window. I quickly got changed into a more formal dress and walked down the long stairs. I met my mother and farther at the bottom of the stairs A.K.A the King and Queen of England. Yep I'm a princess not that I wanted to be. It was boring, being up in my room most of the time unless I had some kind of duty to do with my parents. That's why I would sneak out most days and go explore the town as what I liked to refer to as my alter-ego Donna. That's how I found the TYC I was just wondering when I was handed a flyer about the TYC and decided to check it out. It turned out pretty fun and I've been going since then.

"Sky we were just about to come and get you, are you ready for your check-up?" said my mother

"Yes mother, but is it really necessary to have all these check-ups?"

"Yes dear we have to make sure, you know what it could do to you" she said as we walked to the check-up room.

I walked in and sat on the bed as the doctor walked up to me.

"Ahh Princess Sky, how have you been?" He said taking out a stethoscope and placing it agenised my chest.

"Fine sir" I replied

"Any signs?"

"None sir"

"Well everything seems normal so far, just let the nurses have a check for any marks and then you can go, ok?" he said calling over the nurses.

They took me into a separate rooms and looked around my body for any new markings. Nothing was found and I was allowed to go.

What is this check-for you ask? Well it goes back to when I was just a toddler…

_10 years ago…_

"Call the doctors! Call the exorcists! Call everyone!" said the queen panicking and shouting to all the servants.

"Miss the doctor and exorcist have arrived!" said one of the maids followed by two tall men.

"Oh quickly this way!" she shouted racing up the stairs into one of the bed rooms.

Inside the room throwing large heavy objects and breaking anything in her path was a little girl with short black hair. Somehow she was surrounded by blue flames and a long black tail with sharp teeth and ears that stuck out with a point. Her eyes were blood red and nails were knife sharp.

"Oh my god, I've never seen a case like this before!" said the exorcist "we need to hold her down!"

It took all twenty servants to hold down this little girl and the exorcist began to chant some strange words. The little girl began to calm down and all these evil elements about her disappeared as she passed out.

Normal time

Yea that little girl was me. Truth is that I was possessed by a demon and that's what made me go on a rampage. The exorcist believed that the demon had gone and I was safe… well only half of that was true. Yes the demon had gone but its powers had stayed. I learned this three years later after I had a tantrum and started rampaging in my room again but luckily no body found out. I trained myself to hide the presence of these powers and made them believe I was "normal". Yea sure I still had sharp teeth but the exorcist said it was normal after what I had experienced and couldn't be reversed. He detected nothing else (some exorcist he was) but said that I should have regular check-ups to make sure that nothing popped up. Sure I look like a normal human from the outside but it's my powers that give me the advantage. For example I can jump super high (that's how I get over the wall) and I'm super strong. My senses also excelled and my reflexes became more accurate. The one thing that gave away everything was when I got angry. I would look like I did ten years ago and start a rampage so I trained myself to keep calm. That's why I was friends with no one. I couldn't risk getting angry with them and hurting someone. See I do have a caring side, it's just one I can't show. There was one person, just one but he betrayed me… It happened seven years ago and it was the first time I had escaped.

_7 years ago_

"Aww damn it where do I go?!" said the little girl wandering the streets, lost.

"What are you doing?" said a voice

The little girl turned around to find a young teenager sitting on a brick wall. They had long dark blue hair which was tied in a plat that trailed down their shoulder.

"Huh" she said seeing them "Oh you, big kid! Do you know the way to the castle?!" she said running over to them.

"The castle? Why do you want to go there?" they said looking confused.

"I-I just do ok! Can you tell me or not?!" she said getting annoyed

"Jeez kid sure I know where it is" they said jumping down.

The little kid then realised something after they spoke "oh you're a boy" she said

"W-What do you mean oh you're a boy?!" He said angrily

"Hehe you look like a girl!" he said cheekily

"I'm a boy! Ok B-O-Y boy!"

"I know I know! Calm down, jeez some people can't take a joke"

The boy looked at the little girl and smirked "You're ok kid, you're ok" he said pointing "The castle is that way"

"Thanks!" she said running in the direction of the castle.

The two met up every Saturday since then and talked about whatever had been going on. Until one day the boy never showed up. The little girl sat there for hours but nothing. She came every day since then but the boy never showed.

"I hate him! I hate him, I hate him I hate him!" The little girl shouted in her room "Why didn't he show up?! I thought we were friends!" she said feeling tears running down her face. She was filled with rage yet sadness at the same time. These feelings burned inside her and she eventually lost control; releasing her powers and rampaging in her room, destroying everything and crying for hours…

_Normal time_

I never did get over that feeling of betrayal. That's why I never made any more friends knowing that they would betray me and I would rampage. Thing is… I still visit that wall…everyday just to make sure he hadn't returned. I know it was a stupid wish but I had some hope still left inside me…

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! I've been planning this for ages so I'm really happy for it to finally be written down! So please review and favourite or even add an alert! I would really appreciate it! Arigato xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: You Jerk!

**Chapter 2: You Jerk!**

My alarm clock rang at 8:00am the next morning and I quickly got changed. The servants knew that I didn't often eat breakfast and preferred to be left alone in my room. This was the perfect disguise for going out as nobody would enter my room while I was gone. I grabbed my backpack and jumped out of my window and over the wall heading into town. The youth club didn't start until 12:00 so I usually just wandered around town for a bit and maybe grab something to eat. I went to the local market and bought an apple to keep me full. I often came here so the man would usually start up a conversation.

"Ah Donna good morning" the man said

"Good morning Sir"

"Another apple I presume?" he said holding out a fresh red apple.

"Yep" I said handing him the cash

"You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"Heh not for me" I said under my breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing Sir, have a nice day" I said walking off and taking a bite out of an apple.

I was walking along the main street when two girls a bit older than me came running down panicking.

"That was so scary! I thought we were done for!" one of them said

"I know, do you think that girl is ok? I mean its Victor we're talking about!"

"I don't know but I don't want to go back!" they said continuing to run off.

"Wimps" I muttered.

I knew Victor but not in a good way. He was the top bully in this town an often harassed girls for multiple reasons. He tried me once but everyone knows how that ended… Anyway I wasn't heartless so I thought it would be best to go help this girl who had challenged Victor. I walked round the corner to find Victor holding up a girl with deep blue hair by the collar. I couldn't see the girls face as it was facing Victor so I couldn't identify who this brainless fool was. Victor was a big muscly lad who had won the Jr wrestling and boxing tournaments three years running, anyone who knew this wouldn't challenge him, well except me. He always walked around with his little gang to make himself look cool but I didn't care. I looked at the apple which I had taken a few bites out of and thought "am I really that hungry?", "nah" I said and threw it with great accuracy and force at Victors face making him turn in my direction.

"Oy Victor! Leave her alone!" I shouted

"Pfft oh it's you Donna! Guys go and deal with her!" he said but none of them moved "Guys did you hear me?!"

"W-Well Victor you know what she's like…" said one of them

"Yea Victor, remember what happened last time you messed with me?" I said cheekily but with a threating tone.

He stood there a moment getting angrier by the second "Hmph fine you win this time Donna but you won't next time!" He said dropping the girl and running off with his gang.

I walked up to the girl and helped her up "Hey are you o-" but now the girl was facing me and I saw something that I want expecting. "You?!" I said shoving them back over again "What are you doing here you jerk!?"

"Jeez what was that for you crazy bitch!" said the person who I now knew was a boy laying on the ground.

Yep, the person who I had just saved was the boy who ditched me seven years ago.

"You're the crazy one around here mate! Seven years!" I shouted

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted at me

"I should be the one asking you that!" I said.

Two boys then came round the corner "Hey what's going on?!" One of them said.

"This psycho just attacked me!" Said the boy I was shouting at.

"Oy leave him alone!" the said and charged at me but I just shoved them away with full force. They ended up half way across the street on the floor "W-What the?!" they said in shock.

"You made me trust you! The first friend I ever had and you betrayed me! I waited days for you to come back! Every day I would sit on that wall! Every day!" I continued to shout.

"What are you- w-wait you're not?!" He said shocked.

"Seven years girly-boy!" I shouted

"Y-You're that little girl who got lost and wanted to find the castle!?" he said standing up.

"Yes! And you're the jerk who abandoned me seven years ago!"

"L-Look Donna was it? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to leave you! I didn't have a choice!"

"You could have at least told me!"

"I didn't know that I would be leaving so soon!"

"I-I that's not an excuse!"

The other boys then came over "who is that?" they said to him.

"Oh this is a girl I met here apparently seven years ago…"

"Dude you ran off from a girl for seven years!?" one of them said

"I didn't know it would be seven years!" he replied.

"And you didn't even give me your name!" I said making it sound worse.

"Well you didn't either!" he said to me

"I don't tell anyone my name!"

"Well those guys seemed to know it pretty well!"

"That's not my real name idiot!"

His voice then calmed down "What do you mean that's not your real name?"

"I told you, I don't tell anyone my real name…"

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" he said kindly

"No"

"Why"

"I can't tell anyone or else it will ruin everything. There are things around here that people know about me that I don't want to be known"

"I'm not from around here, whatever has been said I don't know, please tell me…"

The was an odd silence.

"My name is Mistrene Callous" He said

"…that's a weird name…" I replied

"It's Japanese, that's where I'm from"

"So your first name is Callous right?"

"Yes"

I looked down for a moment. I wanted to be able to trust my only friend but after that experience it was hard. Would he keep his word this time. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Sky Moonstone" I pulled away and looked at him "but don't tell anyone, in public you call me Donna ok?"

He smiled "Ok"

"Callous tell us! We're your friends!" said the black haired one

"Hehe I can't it's a secret" he said.

"Why do people call you Donna anyway?" said the other white haired one.

"I don't like to talk about it…"

"Hey Donna!" said Annie running up to me "Donna Miss is wondering where you are! Your late for lessons and you promised her!"

"Oh damn it, ok Callous we'll talk later!" I said

"Wait!" said the white haired one "Annie, why do people call her Donna?"

I had already gotten quite far away from them but heard what they had said and began to rush back in an attempt to stop Annie.

"Oh well no one knows her real name and everyone thinks she's a real primadonna so they nick-named her Donna!"

"Annie why did you tell them!?" I shouted

"Haha primadonna! That's funny!" he said

"Shut it! It was than the other names!" I said embarrassed

"What were they like?" Callous asked

"Well I can't remember but there were a lot of them and they were all about death and destruction…" said Annie

"Why?" He asked

"Because she's violent"

"Well we knew that and we only met her five minutes ago…" they replied

"All right come on Annie let's stop talking about me and get going!" I said pulling Annie away

_**Thanks for reading! Yea if you don't know who Mistrene Callous is then type it up (he was a member of The Ogre). Please review and favourite or even add an alert! Arigato xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3: Making up for Lost Time

**Chapter 3: Making up for lost time**

"Sorry I'm late miss!" I shouted as I rushed into the room and put my bag down.

"Donna, come on you know you can't be slaking!" She said setting up some of the equipment.

"Y-Yes miss!" I said heading over to the mic.

"Ok we will practise this once through before recording, are you ready?"

I gave her a quick nod and the music started.

"Do you think about me when you're all alone?  
The things we used to do, we used to be  
I could be the one to make you feel that way  
I could be the one to set you free

Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?  
It used to be so easy, you and me  
I could be the one to make you feel that way  
I could be the one to set you fre-" I stopped midway

"D-Donna what's wrong?" said my teacher

I had looked up at the window and found one of the boys Callous was hanging out with making silly faces. I pointed at the window and miss was furious.

"Trouble makers! I'll teacher you a lesson or two!" She shouted before rushing out the door and the boy ran too.

I put the mic down and sighed before a knocking came. I looked up at the window again to find Callous knocking asking me to let him in. I walked over and opened the window allowing him to climb in.

"Callous what are you doing?" I said giggling

"Well currently I'm climbing into a building. That's a cute laugh you've got by the way" He said smiling.

I covered my mouth and looked away "I-I mean besides climbing inside buildings…" I said feeling blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Hehe well I figured seven years is a pretty long time for someone to have no friends, so I decided we are going to hang out and have fun" He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"What about my teacher?"

"Eskaba should keep her busy for a while, don't worry" He said climbing out again. "Trust me" He said holding a hand out.

"Hmm…fine just for a little bit though…" I said talking his hand and climbing out the window.

"You've got a good voice by the way"

"Y-You heard me sing?" I said blushing again

"Hehe yep, it was good"

"…thanks…" I said quietly

We walked around a bit before Callous suggested something.

"Do you like sports?" He said tilting his head

"I've never played any"

"Never?! Well we are going to change that!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to an open field.

"Callous?" I said looking confused

"Let's play soccer!" he said taking out a round black and white ball from his backpack

"What's soccer?" I said

"Basically you have to use your feet to get the ball into the oppositions net. But!" He said looking at me "You can't use violence!"

"How am I supposed to get the ball then if I can't attack?"

"It's a bit complicated but just try and get the ball without hurting me or grabbing onto my clothes ok?" He said grinning.

"Eh ok?" I said

He put the ball down and began to kick it around but kept it close.

"Come try and take it off me!" He said

I ran at him and swiftly stole the ball then balanced it on my foot. "That was easy"

"Eh how did you?!" He said looking shocked

"I'm pretty good at this athletic stuff" I said winking

"I can see that, but can you keep it?" He said charging towards me.

At the moment he came to take the ball from me and gave it a slight kick up and balanced it on my head as he ran past.

"Am I allowed to do this?" I said

"Y-Yea but how- pretty good at balance too?" He said grinning

I shrugged and put it back on the floor "Maybe"

"Heh ok try shooting" He said pointing to two sticks with a fairly large gap in between them.

The posts were about seven meters away from us.

"Hmm ok…" I said giving the ball a slight kick up and side kicking it straight towards the gap. Right through the centre

"Wow you're a natural" He said giving me a hit on the back

"This is pretty fun" I said

"Hmm you should be a striker"

"Striker?" I said turning round

"The person who scores the goals, you have the power for it"

"Hmm sound pretty cool!" I said grinning

"Hehe Sky the super star striker!" He said chuckling

I stuck my tongue out at him cheekily.

We both sat down and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey Callous…Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He replied looking towards me

"It's been seven years but you don't look much older…why?"

"Heh I guess I can tell you…I'm a time traveller"

"You what?!" I said shocked

"Yep, for you what was seven years it was only a few months for me…"

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Work…" He said looking away

"You have a job?"

"Sort of…I don't like to talk about it…"

I could understand this, there were a lot of things I didn't like talking about so I knew this subject was best left alone…

"Callous!" We hear a voice shout as we looked up

"Eskaba?!" Callous said

"Ok Callous this woman seriously doesn't give up!" He said running over to us panting

Not far behind him was my teacher who didn't look the slightest bit out of breath.

"Shit, what do we do!?" Said Callous

"I'm going to be in so much trouble! Come on!" I said grabbing their hands and running off.

We ran for a long time before I got too tired to carry on.

"*pant pant* W-What do we do?! She won't give up!" said Callous

"Where are you boy!?" We heard her shout not too far away from us

"W-We need to go somewhere she can't find us!" Callous said

"That's what I'm doing!" Said Eskaba as he disappeared.

"W-Where did he go?!" I said

"He teleported! Jeez…"

"Y-You should go then!"

"And leave you?! No!"

"Urrghhh fine! Come on!" I said grabbing his hand again and running a bit further until I came to the one place I knew she wouldn't go.

"Hold on tight!" I said picking Callous up and carrying him

"S-Sky?" He said

I didn't have time to explain. I quickly jumped over a wall and sat down.

"Shhh" I said listening closely

I could hear my teacher running past shouting until we were clear…


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets relieved

**Chapter 4:**

We stayed quiet for a few moments after that before giving a sigh of relief. Of course I knew exactly where we were. I had jumped over the wall and into the gardens of the castle knowing that my teacher would have no hope of following us over here.

"S-Sky where are we?" Callous asked

"Castle gardens so keep quiet" I whispered as two guards walked past. "You should go now, it's getting late"

"What about you?" He said

"I'll go in a moment once you have gone. You seriously don't think it's difficult for me to carry you over a high wall?" I said smirking.

"Ok good point. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see ya" I said as he teleported.

I walked out from the bushes and began walking back to the castle front doors when two guards spotted me.

"Princess you should have told us you were out here!" Said one of them escorting me back.

"I wasn't out for long…" I said acting all innocent.

I walked back inside to find my mother walking to the dining room.

"Oh Sky, I didn't see you go into the gardens" She said sweetly

"I guess I'm pretty quiet" I said walking back up to my room.

"Sky you know we don't approve of you wearing those…scruffy…clothes" She said looking at my casual clothes.

"Sorry Mum" I said carrying on.

I walked into my room and closed the door before leaning back and sighing.

"I knew something was up" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to find Callous lying down on my bed with his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

"C-C-Callous?! What are you doing here?!" I said rushing over to him.

**Callous's POV**

I wanted to give Sky a soccer ball so she could practice so I teleported back but I was surprised to find Sky being lead into the castle by some guards. I thought she had been captured so I decided to sneak in and rescue her at the right moment. The was a fairly large window on the side of the castle which was open so I found my way up to find what seemed to be a bedroom for someone. I peered through the door and saw someone walking up the stairs.

"Sky!" I said quietly to myself.

I soon began listening into the conversation to see how much trouble she was in for breaking an entry.

"Sky you know we don't approve of you wearing those…scruffy…clothes" Said a woman from downstairs.

"Sorry Mum" Sky said not meaning it and heading towards the room I was in.

**Sky's POV**

"C-C-Callous?! Why are you here?!" I said in shock.

"I though that's what I should be asking you" He said casually ignoring my presence

"I-I asked first!" I said crossly

"I came to give you something" He said pointing with his thumb to a soccer ball lying on my floor "Your turn" he said "And no lying" opening one eye.

I stood in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath "I live here"

"So you're a princess or something?"

"Y-Yea" I said looking away sadly

"Can you tell me why the lies to everyone?"

"Well technically I haven't lied to anyone…I've just not told them who I am"

"Why?" He said sitting up.

I sat next to him and began to explain "Well if everyone knew who I really am they would treat me different. And I'm not even supposed to leave the castle, my parents don't know about me going out practically every day. I don't like being a princess, its so restricting I just wanted to get away from it all…"

"I guess that's understandable…" He said looking at me "You should come to my world for a holiday or something!" he said smiling

"Your world?" I said confused

"Oh I didn't mention it did I? Well you and me live in two different worlds, that's another reason why I didn't see you for ages"

"So you also travel to different worlds?" I said suspiciously

"No this place was a one off. A friend of mine brought me here and I can't get back without her. She was all like "Yea let me show you a really cool place!" and next minute I'm here"

"So let me get this straight, you have a girlfriend who can travel to different worlds and she randomly took you here?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend! Just a friend, she has a boyfriend anyway geez… but yea she is a dimension jumper" He said blushing slightly "Were not even that good friends"

"So you can't get home? Where do you stay? Can't you just call her or something?"

"Phones don't work through dimensions dummy" He said smirking "Besides she's even busier then I am. Anyway, me and my friends set up a 'base' here the first time we came so we kinda just live there"

"I think I get it…" I said just confirming the information in my head.

"Hey can I sleep here tonight?" He said smiling at me.

"Seriously? What if someone catches you? And what about your little 'base'?"

"I'll be careful and the base is cold" He said giving me one of the 'pity me' faces.

"…Fine you can sleep on the floor" I said cheekily.

"Why can't I sleep in the bed?! It's like the size of two double beds!" He said in shock

"Hehe fine but stay on the opposite side ok?" I said giggling.

"Good because your bed is comfy" He said rolling on the bed.

A knock then came at the door and I panicked.

"O-One moment!" I said grabbing Callous and pointing under the bed.

He then quickly rolled under and I opened the door.

"Princess your tea is ready" Said one of the servants.

"Oh I'm not hungry tonight…" I said

"Princess you really should try to start eating more" She said worried before then leaving.

"You don't eat?" Said Callous rolling out from under the bed

"Not really"

"Another thing to add to the to do list" He smirked.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I've not been writing much been pretty busy…Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and favourite. Arigato xxx ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Another World

**Chapter 5: Another World**

I woke up the next morning to find that my blanket and half of the pillows were gone along with Callous. I rolled onto the other side of the bed and looked down to find him. He had fallen off the bed and had taken the pillows and blanket along with him. He had his mouth open and was still fast asleep. I leaned over the edge of the bed and hovered above his face before whispering.

"Callous…" I giggled

"Uhhh" He said before rolling over.

I giggled before starting to blow on his hair. He started pulling funny faces before turning upwards again and slowly opening his eyes. He screamed before shooting his head forward and clashing with mine. I fell of the bed and landed on him. We both rubbed our heads before sitting up and laughing.

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" He said standing up and stretching. His stomach then grumbled and he blushed "Ehehe sorry" He said.

"Want to get something to eat?" I said.

"Sure, hey can I show you somewhere cool?"

"Ok" I said.

I went to get dressed before returning and helping Callous out of the window and over the wall. He led me to a small café in the centre of town. It looked nice and somewhere you could feel relaxed. He took me inside and got us a table before handing me a menu.

"What are you having?" He said to me

"Hmm a cup of tea and a couple of slices of toast?" I replied

"You sure? Ok then" He said ordering our food.

We were served quickly and I soon found out just how hungry Callous was. He had ordered a big full English breakfast with extra of everything!

"Wow…that's a lot of food" I said looking at his plate

"Hehe want some?"

"I'm fine with my toast thanks" I said nibbling at it.

"That won't fill you up" He said getting some beacon on his fork and holding it out "Say ahhhh"

I giggled and rolled my eyes "Ahhhh" I said as he fed me the beacon "Umm it's nice"

"Yea" He said tucking into his meal.

When we were finished Callous paid for us and we walked outside to find Callous's friends running over to us with someone I had never seen before.

"Baddap, Eskaba. What's up?" Callous said.

"Aydan's here! We can go back!" Said Eskaba

"Oh Aydan I didn't see you" Callous said

"Hehe hey Callous, nice to see you again" Said the girl with short red hair and violet eyes smiling.

"Callous?" I said confused

"Oh S-" He said almost saying my real name "Donna, this is Aydan. She's the one who brought us here. Aydan this is Donna she's from this area" Callous introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Donna. Anyway Callous are you ready to go?"

It then clicked in my head what was going on.

"Y-You're leaving again…?" I said looking down.

"I-" Callous said looking at me sadly. "Hey Aydan, can Donna come with us?"

Baddap and Eskaba looked surprised at what Callous had just said but Aydan didn't for some reason.

"I don't see why not. Donna do you want to come to our world for a trip?" Aydan said smiling

"C-Can I?! Yes please!" I said excited

"Hehe ok then everyone hold hands" She said as we all got into a line holding hands.

Aydan then took out her phone and recited some words.

"The moment you discover your dreams

The heart of your chest will light up

Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance

The campfire of the soul"

A bright light then surrounded us all forcing me to close my eyes but when I opened them we were in a large open field with the wind softly blowing agenised my cheek and the sun shining.

"W-Where are we?" I asked

"This is my world" Said Callous

I looked around and thought about all the possibilities. I could have a life here, no one knows who I am or my background, and I could be whoever I wanted to be…

"Aydan…Thanks for bringing me here" I said

"No problem, but could you answer me one question?" She said and looked at me "What's your real name?" She said

"H-How do you?" I said stuttering

"When Callous first introduced us he was about to say something else but he changed it to Donna, I figured that your name wasn't Donna" She said

"…Not bad" I said grinning at her "I guess it doesn't matter who knows what my name is around here…My name is Sky, Sky Moonstone" I said

"Nice to meet you Sky" She said

"Well we'll be off now, thanks Aydan" Said Baddap

"No problem, remember you have a practise match with Raimon tomorrow!" She said walking off

"I know, I know, come on guys" Said Baddap

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Us three are from the future so we need to go forward in time to get home" Said Eskaba

The four of us then travelled into the future

I found myself in a large building with lots of kids about my age.

"Sky, welcome to Ogre headquarters" Said Callous "You can stay here while you're in our world" Said Callous

"Thanks" I said before we began walking through the crowed.

They showed me all the main areas of the base and where I could and couldn't go. We visited different places before heading off to the dorms. Callous showed me which room I would be sleeping in and let me get settled. The bed was surprisingly comfy and I quickly fell asleep.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not posting in a while I've just been really busy with exams and stuff. Anyway please review and favourite and I will try and post the next chapter soon! Arigato xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6: Match With Raimon

**Chapter 6: Match with Raimon**

_Dream_

_I found myself in a black room with no doors or exits. Nothing but the eternal blackness. I stood up and tried to find a way out but nothing. I head-butted a wall in frustration but then a voice came from behind me._

"_Do you really think things are going to change?" Said the voice_

_I turned around to find...me. But it wasn't me? It looked like me but when I had completely lost control of my powers and the demon took over._

"_W-What do you mean?" I said back_

"_That boy, he doesn't care about you, why do you think he left all those years ago?" It said slyly _

"_He does care! He had to leave for work!" I snapped _

"_What kind of work exactly? Hmm he never told you did he? Because it was a lie, a cover up"_

"_N-No! It wasn't! He came back! And he hangs out with me!"_

"_Only because you make him. If you hadn't saved him he wouldn't even remember you. If you hadn't made him feel guilty for leaving you, he would be hanging out with you"_

"_N-No that's not true! H-He does care! H-He does…"_

_I could feel myself fading out of the dream…_

Normal

I shot up from my bed and began to breathe heavily.

"I-I-It was just a dream…" I said sighing.

A knock at the door came and Callous came in.

"Morning" He said "Hey what's wrong? You look pale"

"I-I'm fine…Just a bad dream"

"Ok then, here" He said handing me a uniform.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's our uniform. You see I talked to Baddap and he said you could play with us in the match agenised Raimon today" He said smiling.

"Wow really? Thanks!" I said looking at the army like uniform.

"We will give you the kit when we get to Raimon, you should get ready we will be leaving in an hour" He said leaving.

The hour had passed and Callous took me to the main hall where the rest of the team were waiting. Most of them looked pretty strange but I let this pass. We were then taken back in time and into Raimon. Raimon's team were all in their tracksuits and one player stuck out.

"Aydan!" I said

"Sky? Oh are you playing for Ogre today? Hehe this should be fun" She said giggling before an idea popped into her head "Endou-Kantoku can Harmonia play with us today?!"

"Me?" Said a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes who appeared to be one of the managers.

"If she wants to" Said their coach.

"Yay! Takuto I get to play with you guys!" Said Harmonia running over to Raimon's captain.

"That's great! I've wanted for you to play with us for a long time! Ok Ogre your changing rooms are over there!" He said before leading Raimon to get changed.

We got to the changing rooms and Baddap handed me a kit before we all got changed. We went back to the pitch to find Raimon warming up.

Baddap then read out the positions and it turned out I was a forward which I guessed was Callous's idea.

Raimon then got into position and the whistle blew. Everyone from our team began to move up but I stayed still.

"Sky why aren't you moving?!" Said Eskaba

"I don't know how to play" I said confused

"You what?! Callous!" Shouted Baddap

"Oh crap I forgot to explain the rules to her…" He said trying to smile it off. He then looked at me "Ok Sky I haven't got time to explain everything so to put it simply just get the ball into that net and keep it away from ours, but remember everything I taught you!" He said.

"Ok I'll try!" I said still very confused.

Because of our slow start Raimon's captain had the ball which he quickly passed to Harmonia. Eskaba went into to steal the ball but something happened. Harmonia stopped and said something while snapping her fingers.

"Heavens time!" She shouted and everything around her froze as she walked past them before having them pushed away by some kind of energy.

"Callous what was that?" I said

"Oh my god Callous you didn't even tell her about Hissatsus?" Said Baddap

"Ehh no. Sky Hissatsus are special moves like that which help the player in the match. There are loads depending on what you want to do!"

Callous then swiftly stole the ball from Harmonia and began to bring it up. Aydan then attempted to tackle Callous but he harshly passed the ball to me which I quickly received. I pushed through the rest of the defence before doing a full powered shot which shot passed the goalkeeper and into the goal.

"Yea!" I celebrated with the rest of our team before the match continued.

Raimon's keeper passed the ball to Aydan and she managed to pass all of our team in her way.

"She's good" I said

"Well that's Aydan for ya. Her and Harmonia are different from most players around here" Callous said to me before we focused on the match again.

Aydan was now up at the goal. She did a few movements before jumping into the air and shouting.

"Chrono Blade!" Which sent the ball flying into the goal.

The match ended 3-1 to Raimon and we all went back to Raimon's club room.

"Good game everyone!" Said a boy from Raimon called Tenma.

"Hey Sky, was that the first time you played a match?" Said Aydan

"Yea"

"You were really good! That pass you received had a lot of power in it, I was surprised you received it so well and that shot! It was amazing!"

"Ehehe Thanks Aydan, but your Hissatsu was amazing too!"

"Thanks. Hey me and Harmonia were planning on going shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Ok, meet us at the front of Raimon at 11:00" She said before rushing over to Harmonia.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review and favourite! Arigato xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Memories Return

**Chapter 7: Bad Memories Return**

I woke up early the next morning and quickly got ready. However since I had left my world so quickly and without any pre warning I had only the clothes that I wore and the uniform I was given. I didn't have much choice and put on my old clothes before exiting my room.

I began walking towards the cafeteria which was one of the only places I could remember from Callous's little tour. Nobody was there when I arrived and I quickly served myself and found a seat. I looked down at my food and slowly took a bite.

"Been a while since I've had a meal on my own" I said to myself

Back in my world I would rarely have a proper breakfast and when I did it was usually with my parents who would go on and on about grown-up stuff. It was nice to have a bit of peace for once.

I looked up to find another girl who had just walked into the room and she came over and sat on the seat opposite me.

"You don't mind do you?" She said sweetly

"Uhh no, I don't mind" I replied

I got a closer look at the girl. She had vibrant green hair that fell just below her shoulders with a yellow star pin. Bright blue eyes and wore a black and white striped long sleeved t-shirt, and orange body warmer, short orange skirt, black leggings and orange converse. She held an orange which she was slowly pealing and eating.

"You know you can get a full meal over there?" I said pointing to the food

"Yea, but I like oranges" She said taking another peace "Besides its not really my food to eat"

"What do you-" I said before realising "Y-You don't live here?"

"Nahh just came for a visit" she grinned

We made small talk for the next few minutes while I finished my meal and she ate her orange.

"Ahh well it was nice talking to you but don't you have somewhere to be?" She said

"Huh?" I said checking the clock on the wall "Ahh! It's already 10:50 I'm going to be late!" I said putting my plate away and running out.

I managed to reach the teleporter and raced into town to meet Aydan and Harmonia. I was almost there when I realised. How did that girl know I was supposed to be going somewhere?

"Sky-chan!" I heard a voice from behind me and then someone hugging me from the side.

I looked to find Harmonia hugging me and Aydan not far behind.

"Oh Hi Harmonia, Aydan" I said putting on my best smile.

"Hey Sky, aren't those the clothes you wore on your first day?" Asked Aydan

"Uhh yea I didn't bring anymore clothes…" I said

"Hehe well that's not a problem! Since were off shopping we can buy you a whole new wardrobe!" Smiled Harmonia

"Ehh but I left my money back in my world…"

"Oh don't worry about that, my dad's rich and Aydan's dad is pretty well off too, we can pay"

"T-That's really kind of you…Thanks"

"Hehe ok then let's get going!" Harmonia said grabbing my arm and rushing off.

We bought a load of clothes and I settled on wearing an off shoulder red long sleeved top, black vest underneath, deep blue shorts with tights and a pair of converse.

By the time we had finished shopping and messing about it was already getting dark.

"Thanks for letting me go shopping with you guys, it was fun" I smiled

"What are friends for?" Replied Aydan.

Just that phrase brought back bad memories.

_Past_

"_Haha look at her! She's crying!" Said a rather large boy about a year older than me._

"_S-Stop it…" Said the little me trying to wipe the tears away._

"_Do you want your teddy back baby?" Said another teasing me._

"_Stop it…" I said crying even more._

"_HEY!" Shouted a voice behind me._

_I wasn't scared though as I knew who it was. It was my only friend, the boy who helped me when I was lost._

"_Give her back her toy!" He said walking over to the bullies who he was far taller then._

"_O-O-Ok, were s-sorry!" Said the leader dropping the toy and running off._

"_Here" Said my friend picking up my teddy and giving it back to me._

"_T-Thanks…." I said shyly_

"_What are friends for?" He said smiling…_

Normal time

"Y-You…" I said looking at the ground.

"_Ha! I told you! This is just like last time!" _a voice said from inside my head.

"N-No it's not like that!" I said clenching my head.

"_They will leave you all alone just like he did all those years ago!"_

"They won't! They won't! You're lying!"

"S-Sky?" Aydan said trying to reach out to me

"_Let me deal with this…"_

Aydan's POV

"S-Sky?" I said reaching my hand out to her.

We didn't know what was going on, she was holding her head and talking to herself. She suddenly shot her head up grabbing my hand. But there was something different about her, like it wasn't Sky. She had blood red eyes with an evil grin across her face and sharp nails that were digging into my hand along with a long black tail seamed to appear out of nowhere. This 'creature' chuckled before throwing me full force agenised a wall. Harmonia tried to stop it using her time freeze but it was almost as if it knew it was coming and as soon as the freeze was undone it attacked Harmonia pinning her by her neck onto the floor.

"S-Sky p-please…" Harmonia said barley being able to breath.

What came next you could say was pure luck. Callous had been walking around town and happened to see us. Somehow he managed to pull 'Sky' off Harmonia and was holding his own agenised her.

"Sky, what's wrong with you!?" He shouted staring her down.

Sky's POV

I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see or hear anything that was going on outside my mind but I knew it wouldn't be good. I screamed and cried before collapsing on the floor, I was useless…

"Sky!" I could hear a voice call

"C-Callous?!" I shouted back.

"Sky what's wrong with you?!" He shouted

"It's not me it's the demon! I-I can't…"

I could now hear the pain he was going through trying to fend off the demon controlling me. It was awful. That's when I snapped, I wasn't about to sit here while my friends cried for help!

"STOP IT NOW!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

Callous's POV

Suddenly she stopped. Her expression became one of someone very confused and her grip loosened. Her eyes returned to a bright blue, tail vanished and nails back to normal length. She then fainted and fell agenised me.

"…I'll take her back to HQ" I said picking her up.

"We're coming" Said Aydan with a very serious look on her face.

I looked at her for a moment before nodding and taking us all back.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and favourite and next chapter will be out ASAP! ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8: Neo Cure Number 3

**Chapter 8: Neo cure Number 3**

**Sky POV**

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Well her wounds seem to be healing up pretty quickly, we just need to hope for the best"

I could hear these voices around me but I couldn't reply. I was in darkness but these voices were slowly bringing me back. I slowly began to open my eyes to find Callous, Aydan and Harmonia looking down at me.

"You're ok!" Shouted Callous giving me a hug.

"W-What happened?" I said sitting up.

"You went all funny, like it wasn't you and you started attacking us…" Said Harmonia softly.

"Shit…" I said to myself quietly hiding my face in my hands.

"Sky what happened?" said Callous comforting me.

I sighed " I guess I have to explain everything…"

Everyone gathered round my bed as I began to tell me story.

"When I was very young I was possessed by a demon. I began destroying everything unable to control myself… My parents called everyone who could help and the demon was successfully taken away…or so we thought… I so realised that I still had certain abilities that I gained when the demon possessed me like strength and athletic abilities but…" I paused

"But? How did you find out about the demon still being there?" Asked Harmonia

"…When Callous stopped visiting me…I got angry, I thought he hated me and the demon took over. Luckily nobody found out and I learned to control my emotions. But the demon had been growing stronger and soon began talking to me. It was only whispers in my sleep but it soon began talking to me when I was angry, telling me to do things. And when I was hanging out with you guys memories started coming back and the demon took over…Im really sorry…" I said with tears flowing from my eyes.

Everyone suddenly began hugging me.

"Sky we just want to help you" Said Aydan "There's something I wanted to try…"

She then showed me a box that she had been hiding in her bag. Inside the box was nine strange white belts each with a unique symbol. When the box was opened, the belt with a purple backing and white moon symbol began glowing. Aydan then took that belt out and passed it to me.

"Sky, you have been chosen to become a Neo cure" Aydan said grinning.

"A what?" I replied

"A Neo Cure. A group of people who have been chosen to protect worlds and help those in need. Each Neo Cure has a special ability like me and Harmonia" She said as they reviled their belts. "I can travel to different dimensions and worlds while Harmonia can travel and stop time"

"S-So I'm like you guys?" I said as they nodded "But I haven't got abilities like yours! It must be a mistake"

Aydan shook her head "The belt has chosen you so you are one of us. Besides not every Neo Cure knows their ability before they join up. Like Harmonia, she knew she could stop time but had no idea that she could travel through it! We just need to find yours"

"B-But what if I go out of control again? I'll just hurt people…"

"We will find a way for you to control the demon!" Said Harmonia

"So Sky are you in?" Aydan said passing me the belt.

"…Ok" I said slightly smiling and accepted the belt and putting it on.

"Congratulations Sky! You are now an official Neo Cure!" Harmonia and Aydan said in sync clapping.

"T-Thanks, I hope I won't let you down!" I said smiling at them both.

Aydan later took me to her house when I was feeling better and we went into her room.

"Ok, so let's try and get this demon under control! I think we should first try and get that tail to appear…" She said

"The tail? Why?"

"Tails can be useful in lots of situations and besides, it shows that you have some control over the demon, give it a go"

I sat down on the floor and began to concentrate on making the tail appear. I then felt a strong flick on my head and lost my concentration.

"Oww! What was that for!?" I growled

"To make you a bit angry" she replied

"Why?!"

"Because you go demon when you're angry"

"I don't want to go demon!"

"That's why I only wanted to make you a little angry" She smiled

"What do yo-" I said but stopped.

I looked to find that the tail had appeared! I moved it from side to side to test that I could control it.

"I-I did it…" I said looking at it proudly.

"Told you! Ok now try going full demon!"

"But it will take over!" I said looking at her in shock.

"Just try! I have a backup plan if it doesn't work!" She said standing back a bit.

I stood up and closed my eyes.

" _If I go demon when I'm angry I guess I'll have to be really angry to go full…but how do I control it? I guess I'll just have to concentrate…ok…here I go…"_

I thought about everything that made me angry. All the people who had teased me…my parents…but the one thing that made me angry was myself. I hated myself for not being able to control myself, for lying to people and for hurting others…

Aydan's POV

I had work and Sky had one full demon but as I though she couldn't control it… She soon began breaking things and going out of control…Time to put my plan in action…

"SKY!"

Sky POV

The first thing I can remember was Aydan running over and shoving a piece of paper in my face. I took it off her and was about to rip it up but I ended up looking at it and….

"OMG IT'S A SHIRTLESS PICTURE OF CALLOUS!" I shouted looking at the picture.

"It worked!" Aydan said jumping on her bed.

"What worked?" I said taking my eyes of the picture and looking at her.

"Look!" She said pointing at me.

It turned out that I was still in demon mode but…

"I-I'm in control of it…!" I said looking.

Everything was still there! The tail the sharp nails and teeth but I was in control!

"You did it! And look!" Aydan said bringing me over to the mirror "Blue eyes! Not red!"

I looked at myself, not believing what I had just accomplished "I guess the eyes show who's in control…" I said smiling.

"And we figured out what brings you back…" She said giggling

"Huh?"

"Callous! You went back to normal when I showed you that picture of Callous!"

"W-What?!" I said blushing madly.

"Nawww you luuuvvvv Callous!" She said skipping round the room

"S-Stop it…" I said looking down in embarrassment.

"Aww sorry but it's so cute! You should tell him how you feel!"

"No! Don't you dare tell him anything!" I said glaring at her.

"Fine…But you should still tell him!"

"Not yet…" I said still blushing.

"Hehe anyway back to the whole demon thing…Just keep practicing going into demon mode and if you go out of control use that photo!"

"But what if I break the photo?"

"I'll give you another ok?" Aydan said giggling.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review and favourite! Arigato! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return

**Chapter 9: The Return**

_About a month had passed since I had arrived in their world and I was growing more and more attached to it. Everything was so exciting and full of adventure and I could be free…But as more time passed I began to think about my world…my home. I knew because of Callous that time passed faster back in my world which made me think about how long I had been gone. What were my mother and father thinking? This feeling bubbled up inside of me until I made a decision…_

_**Maid café…**_

"W-Why did we come here again?" I said sipping my tea in its pink heart cup.

"Ehhh the boys wanted to…" Harmonia replied.

"Yea…boys will be boys…" Said Aydan taking a bit out of her cake.

"Hey I wanted to ask…how come I can understand you guys?" I said placing down my tea.

"What do you mean?" Aydan said curiously.

"Well, were in Japan right? Even though our worlds are different they still have similar countries. I'm from England and speak English…so don't you guys speak Japanese?"

"Ahh well its thanks to these belts!" Aydan said patting hers "They kinda work like automatic translators so we can understand other people. And they work with people around us as well."

"Ok but what about Callous and everyone else? I didn't have a belt when I met them and they didn't either."

"Everyone in the Ogre is implanted with a chip that also does the translations" Said Callous who had turned around from his table giving me a smile which I returned.

"Technology around here is pretty advanced" I said

"Well remember that the Neo Cure have advanced tech that shouldn't exist in this time and the Ogre are from the future" Said Harmonia chipping in.

"How do you know that?" Asked Aydan about the Neo Cure technology.

"I did my research~" She said smiling "This kind of technology shouldn't exist from another 759 years and that's just from the belts current technology since it keeps evolving"

"That is so cheating!" I said giggling.

"Just using the local resources" She replied

"I'm pretty sure time traveling doesn't count as a 'local resorce'"

We all laughed and then returned to silence.

"Hey guys I wanted to ask…am I allowed to stay in this world?" I said

"Of course! You're a Neo Cure! And I'm sure Callous wouldn't mind you staying and the Ogre HQ" Aydan said.

"Well is it ok if I go back home… you know, say good bye and grab a few things? I don't want my parents worrying about me"

"Sure, we can go now if you want? Better than staying here…" Harmonia said looking around at the café that was full of boys and us being the only girls apart from the maids.

We got up and paid before heading to the door.

"Hey!" Said a voice from behind us. It was Callous. "Where are you off?"

"Sky wanted to go back home and say her good byes. She decided to permanently stay here" Said Aydan.

"Really?! That's awesome! Mind if I come with you?" Callous said excitedly.

"Sure!" I said smiling as we all went out of the café.

"Don't you want to stay here with the other guys?" Asked Harmonia.

"Nah, maid cafes are for desperate guys who can't get a date" he said chuckling.

"Oh so you have someone in mind Callous?" Said Aydan.

"Eh?"

"Well if you're not a desperate guy, then you must like someone" She giggled giving my sly looks.

"Wha!? No I-I meant that I'm not desperate for a girl! I never said I liked anyone, don't jump to conclusion!" He said looking away.

"Awww Callous is blushing!" Harmonia said.

"No I'm not! Fuck off!" He said walking ahead.

We went down a small alleyway and held hands while Aydan recited the sonnet.

When we opened our eyes, we were on the edge of town not too far off from the castle.

"Not bad, the castle isn't too far from here" I said about to walk into the open.

"S-Sky wait!" Callous said pulling me back. "You're a princess remember?! Don't you think you parents would have sent out search party's for you?! You can't just walk out into the open!"

"G-Good point…But how do we get to the castle without being noticed?"

"Here" Callous said passing me his jacket. "Keep the hood up and your head down"

"…Thanks…" I said putting it on.

We all then walked out keeping me in the middle and trying to not catch people's attention. We were about half way there before someone noticed us.

"Hey you there!" Said an officer

"Shit!" I said under my breath and keeping my face hidden.

"Is something wrong officer?" Callous said standing in front of me.

"Yea something is wrong. You're the kid last seen with the princess!" He said stepping closer.

"You must be mista-"

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I'm taking you in for questioning!" He said grabbing Callous.

"Get off me!" He said shoving the officer off him.

This unfortunately attracted the attention of more officers and they all joined him trying to pull Callous away.

"No!" I said grabbing Callous's hand and trying to pull him away but this got the officers started on me. I put up a fight with the help of Aydan and Harmonia but one of the officers pulled my hood down and…

"It's the princess!"

"Arrest them all! You will be facing charges for kidnapping the princess!"

"They didn't kidnap me!" I said trying to pull away but they kept a firm grip on me.

"Harmonia, let's do it!" Aydan said as they both began fighting back with everything they had but then the guards pulled out a small device and pressed it agenised them, knocking them out.

"No!" I said before the officers shoved me into the car and drove away…


	10. Chapter 10: Break out!

**Chapter 10: Break out**

It wasn't long before arrived at the castle and the officers 'guided' me inside. I shrugged them off before my mother and father came running towards the doorway.

"Oh Sky we were so worried!" My mother said hugging me.

"The people responsible will pay for taking you away! Don't worry your safe from now on" My father said.

"No! You don't understand no one kidnapped me!" I said pulling away.

"Oh my I think she has a fever! Get the doctor quickly" Mother said to the maid.

"I will make sure the judge spares them no mercy…" Father muttered to himself, neither of them listening to me.

"Listen!" I shouted again.

The continued arguing with everyone and completely ignoring me.

_So this is what I get. I've been away for god knows how long and they won't even listen to what I have to say! I need to help my friends, I need to do something…_

I thought to myself feeling very hopeless.

"_Go on, you know you want to"_

"Y-You! What do you want!?" I said to myself

"_You know how to get their attention"_

"No I'm not doing that!"

"_Oh I thought you could control the power?"_

"You know that I'm too angry! You would take over!"

"_Poor little Sky, still as useless as you were when I found you crying in your room. All alone, and no one will listen to you. Not even your own parents care about you!" It said and began laughing._

This was the last straw. I could feel it bubbling up inside but couldn't stop it. I thought of Callous but this just made it worse, as I knew he would dead unless I helped him…

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my voice and everything went silent.

My parents, the maids, and doctor just looked at me in horror. I looked at myself and realised that I had released the demon…but it hadn't taken over, it had let me be in control, almost torturing me with it.

"OH GOOD LORD CALL THE EXORCIST!" Shouted my mother about to run away.

"Stop!" I said grabbing her hand.

I realised how scared she must be but I had things to say, and this was the best way of getting people's attention.

"Look, no one kidnapped me! I ran away! I have been my whole life! You think I sit in my room all day but the truth is that I go out! Into town, to a youth club and I have a life! No one knew who I was so I could be whoever I wanted to be! I met a boy when I was little and he came back! He took me to his world and I met new people a friends and I was happy! I came back to say goodbye! You need to stop all of this and get my friends out of jail!"

Everything once again silent before a sudden out burst from my father.

"She's mad…Guards!" He called

I was in shock. My own parents had turned agenised me. My friends were about to be killed. And everyone knew who I was.

As the guards started attacking me I fought back, a single punch knocking one out and being able to throw them across the room. These things that I had practically my whole life… could these be my Neo Cure powers? Enhanced athletic abilities? I grinned before charging past the gates guards and heading towards the jail…

**Callous's POV**

"Urgg…" Aydan said as she began to wake up.

"Sleep well?" I said jokingly.

"Not the time to be funny Callous" She said sitting up.

"Where are we?" Said Harmonia looking through the bars.

"Where do you thing dummy?" Callous said.

"A jail cell?"

"Bingo"

"OK, OK how do we get out?" Aydan said stepping in.

"Can't you use your powers?" I said

"No, too weak at the moment"

"When will you not be weak?"

"You will be waiting a good hour"

"Well we will be dead in half an hour so…"

"D-Dead?!" Harmonia said.

"We're not going to die! Don't say stuff like that!" Aydan said scolding me.

"Well how do you propose we get out of here?"

"Can I be of any help?" A voice said coming from the window.

"Sky!" I said running over.

"You know, I think I remember this whole hero by the window thing, accept this time I'm on the outside" She said giggling.

"How did you?" I asked

"Well, let's just say I won't be seeing my parents any time soon…"

"You didn't?"

"No dummy! They just saw my demon side! Jezz I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Ok, enough with the reunion, can you break us out of here?" Aydan said joining us.

"Sure!" Sky said ripping the wall off and tossing it aside.

"WOW" I said in amazement.

"I think that I might have had my Neo Cure power all along" She said looking at Aydan and Harmonia.

"Hehe, you will be a great Neo Cure Sky" Aydan said.

"So can we go back now?" She asked.

"Uhhh not really… I'm still too weak from that shock, my powers are useless for a while"

"So, we need a place to hide? Callous didn't you say you stay around here?"

"Yea but I don't know how to get there from here…" I said

"Well…we could always go to the youth club?" Sky suggested.

We all agreed that would probably be the best place and set off.

**Sky's POV**

We soon arrived at the youth club and snuck in through the window to the recording room.

"Will anyone find us here?" Aydan asked.

"We should keep quiet. No one comes into the recording room but they have people in the other rooms" I said sitting down.

"You sing?" Harmonia asked.

"A bit"

"Sky you sing like a real pop star, best I've ever heard!" Callous said grinning.

"Shut up" I said hiding a slight blush.

It had already started to get dark and Aydan still wasn't ready to take us back, so we decided to stay the night. I took out the spare sleeping bags and gave them out. Aydan and Harmonia quickly fell asleep but I couldn't, I had too much going through my head.

Callous quietly rolled over and lied next to me. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, you?"

"Nope"

I smiled slightly "Don't get too comfy there"

"Heh why? It isn't the first time we've slept together" He said grinning.

"That was a one off and you slept on the floor for half the night"

"Meh" He said hugging me "You're cold"

"Well it's not exactly the warmest place I've ever slept."

He chuckled and continued hugging me.

"Hey, when you come back to our world, will you be staying at the Ogre HQ?" Callous asked.

"Can I?"

"Of course"

"Thanks…" I said yawning.

"Night" Callous said.

"Good night" I said before falling asleep.

_**Well here we are again; the next chapter will be the final chapter! But as always the Neo Cure series will continue so add an alert to me as an author for the latest updates and check out some of the other Neo Cure stories~ Arigato xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**Chapter 11: Home**

I woke up to find Callous still wrapped around me like a blanket. I didn't want to move from that spot, I wish time could just stop and I could lie here forever. I lay there for a little longer before Callous started waking up.

"Morning…" I said

"Morning" He said before sitting up.

Aydan and Harmonia were already up and putting stuff away.

"Enjoy your snuggle you two?" Aydan said cheekily.

"Yeaaa, might go back for another…" He said grabbing hold of me.

"C-Callous! Get up! Jezz you're such a flirt!" I said giggling and pulling him off me.

"Heh, we ready to go?" He asked Aydan.

"Yep!" She said.

We all gathered around and Aydan took us back home.

Me and Callous soon returned to Ogre HQ so we could organise for me to live there. It wasn't too difficult since I already had a room and only a few more things needed to be organised. We went into my room and sat on my bed.

"Man, it feels good to be home" I said stretching my arms.

"Heh yea, it does feel good" Callous replied. "Hey Sky…"

"Yea?" I said looking towards him.

"Do you…like me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend!" I said, oblivious to what he was actually saying.

"Heh no dummy, I mean do you love me?" He said chuckling.

"Wha-?" I said thinking that someone had told him "W-Why?"

"Well, I love you" He said placing his hand on top of mine.

"Y-You do?!" I said blushing madly.

"Heh yea, thought it was pretty obvious" He smiled.

"I-I love you too…" I said looking down slightly.

"I'm so glad" He said leaning his forehead agenised mine and then planting a soft kiss upon my lips.

"Hehe looks like I've found my handsome prince…even though he looks like a girl" I said cheekily.

"Oy, take that back!" He said tickling me.

"O-O-Ok hahahahah you're very manly hahaha s-stop it!" I said laughing.

"Good!" He said pulling me into his chest.

He then looked at his phone. "Damn I need to go meet Eskaba and Baddap for lunch, do you want to tag along?"

"Sure!" I said standing up and walking out the door holding Callous's hand.

When we saw the two in the food hall, they were talking to two girls.

"Again?" Callous said.

"What?" I asked.

"They are always hitting on those two girls but don't get that they aren't interested"

"Wow"

"Hehe hey I've got an idea!"

"What?" I said as he whispered in my ear.

Callous walked up to Eskaba and Baddap casually.

"Hehe rejected again guys?" He said

"It's not easy dude!" Eskaba said grumpily.

"Hehe or maybe you're just rubbish?" He said chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try!" He replied.

"Heh ok, I bet you I can get a girlfriend in the next five minutes and if I do you guys have to pay for lunch"

"Hehe ok but if you lose you have to pay for the next week!"

"Ok!"

That was my que, I walked over to them casually "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Sky, you'll be my girlfriend right?" Callous said.

"Of course~" I said smiling and holding his hand.

"See I won" Callous chuckled.

"Hey! You set this up! You two were already dating weren't you!?" Eskaba said

"Technically no, he never asked me to be his girlfriend" I said

"I said I loved her though, but anyway you're paying" Callous said walking over to the nearest table.

We all began to eat our meal while talking about a few things.

"Dude what if she freaks out again?" Eskaba said.

"I won't. I think I figured it out. I was always afraid of my powers and at first I hid them and then I tried to control them but now I've realised…I just need to embrace it. I mean, accepting it will give control right?" I said.

"That's pretty deep" Baddap said.

"Yea so don't ruin my moment" I said throwing a chip at his face.

"Tch don't act all tough girly" I snarled at me.

"Tougher then you" I said back.

"You wish!"

"Dude, she ripped a stop wall off a prison cell" Callous said "I don't think you get much tougher then that!" He chuckled.

"Haha dude you just got owned!" Eskaba said crying with laughter.

"Shut it!" He growled before continuing to eat his food.

"So you're going to help Aydan and Harmonia right?" Callous said putting his arm around me.

"Yea, were going to continue looking for people like us and build up the team"

"How many of you are there?" Baddap said calm again.

"We don't know, but we hope at least eleven"

"Why eleven?" Eskaba questioned.

"For a soccer team stupid!" I said giggling.

"Heh well when you have your eleven you'll play agenised us right?" Callous chuckled.

"Yep! Deal?" I said putting my hand in the middle of the table.

One by one they all also placed their hands in the middle and said "deal"

"Oh, and we're going to win!"

_And that is the story of how I became a Neo Cure, met my prince and found my home. I'm Sky and this is my beginning…_

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will take the time to read my other Neo Cure stories! Keep checking back for new stories so please favourite and add an alert! Arigato xxx ~**_


End file.
